The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional (3D) interface device through motion recognition and a control method thereof, and, in particular, to a method of controlling an operation range and a movement speed of the interface device. The work related to the present invention was partly supported by the Korea Creative Content Agency (KOCCA) [Grant No.: 211A5020021098901013, Period: Jul. 1, 2011-Mar. 31, 2014, Title: Development of Integrated Technology for Evolutionary Interactive Display Responding to Spectator Reaction].
Typically, as an interface device that a user inputs a command to an electronic device, a keyboard for inputting characters and a mouse for selecting a specific position on a display are representatively used.
Recently, as a mouse device, a spatial mouse is proposed for detecting and pointing a position in a 3 dimensional space and controlling an operation of the mouse. For control, this spatial mouse allows a pointing direction or position to be mapped on a screen according to a movement of a hand or an arm in a state where the mouse is gripped by the hand, and includes an additional button for a click operation. In addition, a spatial mouse is being developed in a type of being coupled to a specific part of a body by improving the typical spatial mouse.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0074461 discloses a spatial mouse device coupled to a wrist, detecting a movement, and, through this, performing mapping.
However, it is difficult to set a movement range and a movement speed of a spatial mouse according to user characteristics and preference.